Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Showdown
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Showdown is a TV Movie that serves as the season 1 finale of the 2012 series. Plot The episode officially begins inside the TCRI building, with the Kraang receiving an incoming message from their 'glorious' leader, Kraang Prime, who announces that the invasion of Earth shall begin now. All of the Kraang begin enaging in a ritual, which includes marching among other things. The order is then given to activate their ultimate tool of destruction: The Technodrome. Meanwhile, at the Turtles' lair, the stolen communication orb alerts Donnie that something big must be going down. He and April manage to decode the aliens' language and yet, they are utterly shocked by what they find... Leo, Raph, and Mikey are all watching the absolute final episode of Space Heroes, but are then interrupted when Donnie tells them all to come and see what he has uncovered. The Kraang are plotting to terraform the world with the power of the Technodrone. Donnie surmises that this must be the final phase of the Kraang invasion and, if the Technodrome gets through the dimensional portal, it could practically mean the end of the world. They wonder if they are ready for such a challenge, but Splinter assures them that, if the fate of the world must rest in somebody's hands, he is grateful that it is in theirs'. The Turtles then rush out of the room, but Splinter keeps Leonardo back for a brief moment. He tells him that, for a mission of such magnitude, the only thing that matters is completing it no matter what they have to sacrifice...or who. As Leo goes off to join his brothers, Kirby is shown with some sort of Kraang device implanted on the back of his neck. The Turles all prepare, with Leo and Donnie discussing their strategy, constructing new equipment, and Raphael loading himself down with a multitude of weapons. While contemplating the huge endeavor ahead of them, they all board the Shellraiser to begin their ultimate mission...Once they are gone, April asks Splinter why he chose not to go with them - and why he never comes with to assist them on any of their missions. He explains that, as a teacher, it is his only job to prepare them for all of the challenges and obstacles that they face. She counters this by saying that the fate of the world is now hanging in the balance, so he should be open to help. He retorts that he does not have to explain himself to a child, and storms out of the area. The Turtles then reach the surface in their van and Leo lays out the plan. They are to head to the TCRI complex and use the new Microfission Omni-Disintegrator (that was also seen in 'TCRI") that Donnie somehow managed to replicate by himself and also claims that it is fully capable of taking out the portal with a single shot. Back at the lair, April is approached by her father, Kirby, who asks where everyone is. She explains that the Turtles are currently on their way to the TCRI building, but Kirby, however, tells her that The Kraang know about their plan, and that they have already cracked the T-Phones' encryption, preventing her from calling them...He then convinces her that they must go to warn the Turtles in person (in spite of the hugely jeopardizing risks). As they leave, Splinter warns that it is dangerous for her to be on the surface. She coldy replies that, unlike him, she cannot just sit around and do nothing. As April and her father walk through the sewers, she notices that this chosen route is not the actual way to TCRI. Suddenly, two Foot Clan ninja appear in a flash and grab her arms, detaining her. When she is completely secured, Karai then appears and says hello, before orderering a brainwashed Kirby to take a message of some sort all the way back to Splinter. He then goes back to the lair with two Mousers, ignoring April's desperate cries for help... Meanwhile, at TCRI, the Shellraiser crashes straight into the building and is fired upon by a large squad of Kraang droids lead by "Ms. Campbell". She soon calls for a cease-fire and the hatch on top of the van then rapidly opens, as Metalhead leaps out and The Kraang engage in what is a loosing battle against him...Suddenly, we notice that the Turtles are not in The Shellraiser (revealing that Metalhead was upgraded with some type of intelligence or independence, as he was able to drive the van by himself), but instead, they are soaring high above the city using a brand new invention of theirs - the Turtle Gliders!! They then land on the roof of TCRI and quickly infiltrate the building by using pigeons to cover one of the security cameras... Meanwhile, Splinter contemplates on what April had coldly said earlier, but he then senses danger in the vicinity and confronts Kirby....The latter then tells Splinter that he has brought a message from 'Master Shredder'. Upon Kirby saying this, Splinter is suprised to hear him strangely call The Shredder his "master", and appears to be quite fearful of the message that will come next...The Mousers then quickly project a hologram of The Shredder, who addresses Splinter by name...In the hologram, Shredder is able to intimidate Splinter by claiming that he must face him like a man if he truly cares for April and wants her life to be spared....At TCRI, the Turtles approach the portal, which is now being guarded by the huge rock-monster and general, Traag. Leo takes aim with the Omni-Disintegrator and fires, confident that the war will finally come to an end, but it is then revealed that the portal is protected by an invisible force field, and it is not harmed at all. The Turtles are then attacked by Traag -- and quite a large army of Kraang droids. Donnie then attempts to use his intellect to hack into one of the computer systems, while Leo uses the Disintegrator to start blasting some of the limbs off of Traag. At the Foot Clan headquarters, April is chained up, with Dogpound and Fishface guarding her. Meanwhile, Splinter, in disguise, approaches the Foot Clan headquarters, while, inside, Dogpound explains to Fishface that both Splinter and Shredder once trained at the very same school in Ninjutsu (and became known as some of the best practitioners of their kind) and formed a close bond as if they were brothers, until Splinter then "betrayed'' ''him all of the sudden. Outside, Splinter decimates a large squad of Foot Ninja who were instructed to be put on-gaurd and he then enters the throne room. He then squares off with both Mutants. He knocks Dogpound to the ground in an instant and then fights an even battle with Fishface. Dogpound quickly regains his balance and focus and runs at Splinter from behind and so does Fishface. This results in Splinter evading and Dogpound being hit in the stomach-area by Fishface's legs. It is also not long before Splinter gets Fishface into quite an awkward position so that he can send him flying into the wall and the Mutant collapses into the water tanks, upon which he retreats to an unknown location. Splinter then rushes to free a terrified April, only to find that she is nothing but yet another hologram projected by a lone Mouser, which he subsequently destroys with a few shuriken.... Shredder then begins laughing evilly and frantically, while the room is lit up with numerous lights (each of which seem to resemble a wick of fire) on the sidelines. He reveals that, since he knew that Splinter would be on his way, he had no further use for the real April and simply had her handed over to The Kraang. Shredder then physically appears and strikes Splinter directly from behind, informing him that he is going to put an end to him once and for all. Splinter quickly stands up, takes off his hood, which unveils his face, and his new look initially appalls The Shredder. However, he quickly resorts to snickering once again, and he then begins arrogantly gloating about how Splinter took the bait, and how he is just like his terrapin students. Splinter, now quite mad about the careless manner that Saki chose to handle April in, says "Look closely at this face, Shredder, for it will be THE LAST THING YOU EVER SEE!!!!... Back with the Turtles, Donnie is finally able to bring the force field down, but the portal itself immediately activates right after and a huge rift then opens right above the building. The Technodrome, a massive and seemingly indestructible warship, then hovers out of it. Leo tries one more blast with the disintegrator, but the battery sadly dies, and the device ends up crumbling to ashes...As the ship continues to pass through the rift and as all of The Kraang begin to close in, Leo then notices the nearby Power Cell. Donnie tells him that, if he actually chooses to rupture it, the whole place would go up in smoke and flames...So, Leo boldly fights his way to the cell, as the others flee, and Leo buries his blade into the center of the crystal. He then leaps out of the window, just as the building explodes and he begins to fall to what would seem like certain death in most instances, but is caught at the very last second by Raph on his glider. However, it is way too early to celebrate, as the Technodrone has now fully made it through the portal...... While the Technodrome floats through the sky and begins to wreak some havoc (and terrify thousands upon thousands of citizens, including bandits) throughout the city, Splinter and The Shredder are in the latter's sanctum, with Splinter reminding him of the two's past. He voices how he once had practically everything he could want in an eternity; a true family and the many bonds of love on his side. However, the Shredder's envy is what made himself give up all of his own, peaceful facets -- and it is also the one thing that lead him to become a truculent individual that chose to leave Splinter with nothing....A couple flashbacks are then shown, during which Shredder is seen walking and walking further away from a traumatized Splinter, who is hampered by part of the house set ablaze. In the present, Splinter vows to end this incredibly pointless feud once and for all. At first, Splinter seems to have all of the circumstances completely within his reach, but the Shredder then uses all too familiar deceptive tactics. When Splinter stands up on one of the posts, he then looses his balance and falls; Shredder vanishes in this moment. Shredder then tries to waste some of Splinter's ammunition by acting as if he is in a certain area (which he is not). The orange lights then activate once again and, naturally, Splinter is forced to make just a brief run for it, but Shredder then stops him. Meanwhile, the Turtles are just realizing that the Technodrome has weapons and they are forced to struggle to avoid the laser blasts while still on their gliders...In a short matter of time, they are all separated from one another (due to all of the blasts) and land on different rooftops. However, they quickly regroup and decide that they have to speak with Splinter in order to find out what their very next move should be. When they reach the lair, however, they only find Kirby, who is still brainwashed (unbeknownst to them), and he tries to attack Mikey with a Bo the first instance that he sees him. The other three then tackle Kirby and immediately spot the mind-control device on the back of his neck. Once Kirby has fully revived, he regretfully explains what has unfolded - Shredder has joined a temporary alliance with The Kraang, Splinter has presumably gone to face the Shredder, and April has been captured and has already been taken into the Technodrome. On board the massive Kraang warship, April is bound to an obscure, metal "table" and quickly awakens to see the gigantic form of Kraang Prime staring right down at her. It quickly explains to her that her arcane mental energies are 'uniquely attuned' to the whole universe and, once Kraang Prime has gained what she possesses, it will somehow use it to utterly transform the Earth into a world for The Kraang. April then retorts that the billions of human beings are "kind of" using the world, so, in short, Kraang Prime basically came all this way for ''not a thing. But then a swarm of electodes then appear and converge on April - and all suddenly goes black...... The Shredder and Splinter continue on with their harsh duel, both quite equally matched. Shredder then falsely tells Splinter that the latter took Tang Shen utterly away from him; though Splinter counters that she never, ever was to be his....Splinter then grabs hold of a rope that he brought along inside his pocket and he does manage to wrap it around The Shredder's forearm and then his entire body, though the latter manages to break free and the rope quickly falls apart. Splinter then comments that the one and only thing that Saki ever had was his objectionable hatred (and his overt obsession) for almost everything, and if he does end up overwhelming and defeating Splinter, he will have not a single thing to live for....However, the Shredder then says that he is dead wrong -- and he then claims that he actually was able to take something away from Hamato as an apparent form of "retaliation": His daughter, Miwa!! In yet another flashback, it is revealed that Oroku stole her the very night that Tang Shen was killed after the events of their very first battle, raised her as his own child, and named her 'Karai'. As expected, Splinter becomes very upset due to yet another sudden, undeniable tribulation in his life --- and this in itself ends up leaving him quite vulnerable, as The Shredder is able to turn the tide of battle in his own favor for a moment with some forceful punches....The Shredder then stands right over a downed Splinter with triumph and mocks him, saying that, when he is long gone, his own daughter will go on through the remainder of her days cursing his name. Implied by the look in Splinter's eyes after this statement, Splinter seems to have been pushed far over the edge, much like he was when both Shredder insulted him when he was with Tang Shen years before, and when The Kraang droids had cornered him in an alley way in New York, right before he was mutated into the rat that he is now. The Shredder goes in for a fatal strike, but miraculously, Splinter ends up dodging and catching the gauntlet in his teeth, and uses all of his inner-force to partially break it's alloy. He then flips over and kicks backwards to strike the Shredder squarely in the chest, right before lunging right towards him, teeth first.... Meanwhile, the Turtles are able to smuggle themselves aboard one of the capture pods that The Kraang are using to abduct people and animals, and are soon brought inside the massive Technodrome. Upon exiting the pod, they quickly both find and figure that The Kraang have been generating anti-gravity (anti-gravitons) within the ship...They then hear April screaming somewhere, but, before they can determine her location, they are set upon by dozens and dozens of floating Kraang...Meanwhile, within Kraang Prime's chamber, April has now been fitted with a terrifying helmet-like device that is quickly siphoning up her cerebral energies and transferring them into Kraang Prime. The Kraang leader then successfully begins to use these energies to begin the planet-wide mutation of Earth, but the Turtles burst in (miraculously), having totally battled their way there (by following the sounds of April's two screams). Raph then kicks the giant alien brain very hard between the eyes (mostly for the heck of it) and retreats, while Donnie frees April as quickly as possible, shutting down the active mutation ray in the process. The unsuspecting heroes then make a move to escape, but Kraang Prime then pulls itself out from the wall and pursues all of them within it's GIGANTIC robotic body.... Meanwhile, at The Foot Headquarters, Splinter is finally beginning to defeat The Shredder with a complex array of moves that combine traditional Ninjutsu with his own agile, rat-like movements. A final strike ends up sending the Shredder flying all the way across the room, which knocks the helmet from his head, revealing the horrible scars and burns upon the villain's face. Splinter then picks up a katana that was dropped and leaps into the air to end his mortal enemie's life once and for all, but is stopped in his tracks by Karai, who has now entered the equasion. While Splinter is stunned to be in the presence of his long lost daughter, Karai manages to graze Splinter's shoulder with a swing of her sword and then runs to the aid of her'' false'' father, who quickly informs her that the rat is none other than Hamato Yoshi. Splinter then adresses Karai as 'Miwa' twice (in an apparent attempt to calm her just a little), which utterly confuses her. Nevertheless, this also ends up changing her former mindset completely and she then becomes quite a bit more malevolent, self-serving and argumentative than ever before in the series, as she now truly has a recollection of - and deeply cares about - one of the many lies that the Shredder had easily made her believe long ago (that Splinter had put an end to her dear mother's life).....When Karai is about to attack her true father yet again, Shredder then chuckles evilly when he sees that Splinter is emotionally shattered. Heartbroken, Splinter decides to leave the building, and Karai yells "COWARD!!!!'' as he does so. The Turtles race to escape the ship, with Kraang Prime approaching close behind them. Mikey is soon cornered and he begins to fall down one of the countless narrow apertures on the inside base of the ship. An energy cannon on Kraang Prime then begins shooting lasers at Mikey also, but Leo manages to slice the energy cannon right off of Kraang Prime's body and is eventually able to rush his young brother to safety. Leo now stands alone against the monster, as his brothers have rushed to the very last escape pod....Leo boldly Mikey's Kusarigama chain all the way around Kraang Prime, and then urges his brothers to flee...much to their own resentment. The escape pod then jettisons out into the nearby Atlantic Ocean, followed by the Technodrome itself shortly thereafter (though the cause of it's crash is unkown), which sinks very far into the murky depths. April and the Turtles (particularly Raph) then mourn over the loss of their eldest brother, until it is revealed that he was able to escape at the last moment. The other pods with the abducted people then reach the surface as well, while the five gladly celebrate their victory and are able to find their way back to the city. At the lair, the Turtles enage in a continuation of their celebration, but Splinter is awfully quiet....While Splinter is looking carefully and intently at the picture of his family, April goes up to him and apologizes for her words earlier that day. He tells her that there is no need, for she spoke truly from her heart. Leo then notices that something is on his sensei's mind and asks about what it could be. Splinter replies that he learned some things from The Shredder, but the revelation of those things is for another time. Our heroes then triumphantly celebrate their victory with quite a big dance party. The episode ends at the very bottom of the ocean, where the Technodrome now lays. However, it slowly begins to light up, indicating that it might indeed make it's return in Season 2...... Cast *Jason Biggs as Leonardo *Greg Cipes as Michelangelo *Rob Paulsen as Donatello *Sean Astin as Raphael *Hoon Lee as Splinter *Mae Whitman as April O'Neil *Kevin Michael Richardson as Shredder *Kelly Hu as Karai *Clancy Brown as Dogpound *Christian Lanz as Fishface *Nolan North as Kraang *Roseanne Barr as Krang *Keith Silverstein as Kirby O'Neil Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Category:TV Movies Category:Animated